With the advent of fast internet capable of delivering media to subscribers, whether via wired or wireless connection, this channel constantly increases and will increase further its share in services provided by telecom operators. In order to build a business based on these services the quality of the product delivered must be very good if the clients are expected to pay for it. The ultimate measure of a network and the services it offers is how subscribers perceive the performance. Quality of Experience (QoE) refers to the perception of the user about the quality of a particular service of a network. With the growth of mobile services, it has become very important for an operator to measure the QoE of its network accurately and improve it further to achieve customer loyalty and maintain competitive edge, especially for emerging services like Mobile TV.
Measuring Quality of Service (QoS, e.g. packet loss rate, end-to-end delay, etc.) may not be accurate in reflecting the user experiences. Although a better network QoS in many cases will result in better QoE, fulfilling all traffic QoS parameters will not guarantee a satisfied user. It might not be entirely accurate to infer that QoE is improved by reducing jitter or average packet delay. Correspondingly, although there have been considerable methods in QoS provisioning and network characteristic measurements, QoE measurement or estimation methods are still in great need in order to gain a clear knowledge about the user satisfaction.